Satan's Child II: At Destiny's End
by Castles in the sky
Summary: CHAPTER 3 NOW UP! This is where fate ends, and Destiny begins' Raven and Beast Boy's 2nd child has been born, and things seem back to normal. But an old enemy wants revenge, and they'll even kill BB & Rae's young baby to do it...Language,violence, & sex
1. Default Chapter

**Satan's Child II: At Destiny's End**

****

Castles: It's good to be back! Here is the follow up to Satan's Child, - At Destiny's End, and where the hell has Kitty gone?! She's only on holiday, so say hello to her cousin, - Pissy Shitty Little Kitty, or PSLK!!!

PSLK: Hello everyone!! I'm Kitty's replacement, and until she returns, I'll be doing the disclaimers! Castles does not own the Teen Titans or any DC comics characters!!! Not bad for my first day on the job! And, to follow on, expect to see some familiar faces in here, 'cause this time around, the Gods aren't going to intervene…

Castles: In order to understand much of what is referred to here, you may wish to read Satan's Child first, for many characters originate from that story, (Go read it before you ask me who the hell Kiya is…) as well as many storyline plots that are widely answered here. ::hides from mob of angry readers who have unanswered questions:: Calm down, all of you! Those of you who want to know who the father of Raven's second child is, - read on…

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Deep purple eyes met the emerald green ones above them, standing proudly in the form of Kiya Logan. Kiya looked down on her little brother with love and happiness, the pale skin of the child showing his resemblance to his mother. His violet eyes truly did speak innocence, hidden beneath the curled, emerald locks above them, pointed little elf ears sticking up ever so slightly from those beautiful locks of hair.

There had been no doubt at his birth that he was Beast Boy's son.

It had unquestionably pleased the changeling, but it had taken a while to be certain. After all, at the child's birth, Kiya's little brother had no hair, and they'd only been able to go by his little pointy ears. And at nearly 14 months old, he was extremely active.

"Kiya! Chris! Are you okay in there?" Robin called from the hallway into the main lounge of Titans Tower.

"Yeah, we're fine Uncle Rob, Chris is doing his usual moody outlook. I swear he got his personality from Mum." Kiya shouted back, as her little brother managed to pull himself to his feet, and stumble across to catch hold of his sister's thigh. He couldn't walk very far without assistance; Kiya had held his little hands and toddled around with him many an evening.

"And you didn't? There are times when it's like living with Beast Boy as an adolescence all over again." Robin retorted back from where he was situated in the corridor, mending a few faulty light bulbs that had been flickering for months. With Raven and Beast Boy having some time to themselves once in a while, Starfire down in the mall for a short while, and Cyborg out across town, Kiya was taking care of her little brother, whilst Robin was keeping an eye on them.

"Hey, it's not as if I can't be serious when I want to be!! And I do like reading too!" Kiya answered to Robin, keeping an eye on Chris.

"Reading private diaries that can be found in secret boxes hidden in the back of wardrobes no doubt. You were caught fair and square in the back of your mother's wardrobe reading one of her old diaries!" Robin snapped back in a half deadpan tone. 

"Yeah, but I got to read up on Mum and Dad's first date!! And the 4th for that matter, which involved tongues!!" Kiya cheekily called, whilst bending down and gently tapping the tiny button nose of the young child before her. Chris giggled lightly, chuckling as he grabbed hold of the girl's fingers.

"That still doesn't give you any reason to go prying through other people's things, especially those of your parents." Robin added, coming through the double doors into the lounge,

"Damned adults." Kiya muttered under her breath, gazing into the violet orbs of her baby brother. He really was the picture of innocence when he wasn't crying his eyes out, - which he tended to do in the middle of the night when everybody was trying to sleep. It had been hard getting used to having a crying baby at first, but a lot of teaching had taught Kiya well.

"Come on, lets get this little guy to bed. You know he gets cranky without an afternoon nap." Robin said whilst picking up the baby, motioning for Kiya to follow him.

"Cranky? He's a friggin Mum-in-a-pissed-off-mood Junior without his afternoon nap! He'll throw books, or other heavy implements at your head!!" The young changeling exclaimed as they walked down to the nursery, following as her brother giggled again, almost as if he understood what she was saying. And at his age, he could barely comprehend the basics, let alone Kiya's sarcastic sense of humour.

"Go and get his bottle then, if you want to avoid a book being thrown at your head." Robin added, walking into the nursery, taking in the darkish blue and grey colours. Raven seemed to know Chris well, because in any other room with a different colour scheme, he would cry all night long. Even in his mother's old room, which she still used, he would cry, something that had surprised everyone.

"I hope things turn out better with you." Robin whispered, laying the baby in his crib.

===

"So, tell me again what the advantages would be in that?" Raven asked, rolling over and pinning Beast Boy to the bed again. It was fun to have some alone time, and Kiya was just the right age to look after their son, - which meant sex and other odd romantic things still took a part in the couple's relationship.

"The advantages? Well…for starters a kitten will keep Kiya occupied, secondly it will probably please Starfire, you know how she likes fluffy things, and.." He was cut off for a few seconds as Raven kissed him, smiling seductively when she broke away and allowed him to continue.

"And thirdly?" She innocently asked.

"When you stop doing that, thirdly, it may help Chris to develop shape shifting more easily. He takes after you a lot more than me, and already his powers are quite strong." He pulled her back down, kissing her deeply, his tongue probing around her mouth, silently asking for entrance. She obliged, opening her mouth and allowing him to explore the insides.  

" It's hard to try and teach him any mutual control as a baby. When he gets older, I'll be able to begin training him. " Raven eventually replied as they rolled over once more, kisses deepening.

_We'll be the ones teaching him any form of control…_A silent watcher of the two thought. This watcher was hidden in the shadows, a fly-on-the-wall, unknown to Beast Boy and Raven.

And that secret observer was going to be the start of a new war all over again.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"I want some results! This is impossible! We've lost the three most valuable weapons Business Enterprise has!" Ivan Mc Gregory was not happy. Barging around his labs, he disrupted the many scientists at work, upsetting their work as he observed the many 'experiments' that were held in the glass chambers around them.

"Sir, we know the location of codes 33009731, 33009732 and 33009733. However, they have high security systems there, as well as backup to aid them." A man carefully answered, being careful with his words.

"Then we must strike, carefully when they are alone. " Ivan dangerously said.

"I'm afraid that could be impossible. But there is another way." The man replied.

"Go on."

"They, have a son, a baby son. If we could, get hold of the child, we can raise it to be perfectly to your demands, and use it as bait to ensnare the other three." The man was shaking by now, lowering his head to avoid eye contact.

"But how to get hold of the child…" Ivan pondered to nobody in particular.

"Sir, I think I may have an answer to that one."  A female scientist behind them spoke up.

"What are your plans?" He snapped at the middle aged woman.

"Please, come over this way. " She led him into a another room, coming to stop in front of a chamber. A young woman could be seen inside the aqua blue liquid.

"And this is?" Ivan lowly asked.

"This is Code 37009781. She has been here for about 12 years, since we found her when she was 9 years old. At 21, she has been built into the perfect assassin, and she has been through many lethal tests to prove her worthy. With her skill, she will infiltrate Titans Tower, gain their trust, and then take the child when we provide a distraction. After  that, she will betray them, and bring the baby to us."

"Excellent…And we could use an outside force to provide a welcome distraction that will force them to leave the child in her care…" Ivan's huge brain was in thought, his face red again from all the yelling.

"Ah, I have been talking with my colleagues. They contacted Mr Deathstroke, and he will send his best warrior to aid us for a suitable sum of money. That warrior will be able to provide a good enough distraction for us. " The woman smiled with triumph as Ivan Mc Gregory formed a liking to her ideas.

"Yes, it is perfect…Drain Code 37009781, and prepare her for the job. Contact Mr Deathstroke, and have him send his best to us, and have them fully equipped. This time, this time they will not get away…"

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: BE are at it again!! The idea's this time came from Terra's plot in the animated series, mixed with a bit of Charmed. (Gotta love good guys who are secretly evil…) I believe the term here is called irony, we know what  the characters don't!!!

PSLK: If I'm really nice to Castles, I'll persuade her to draw me, and put me up on DeviantART. It'll be nice to be near to Kitty's picture! Next time, you guys get to meet Code 37009781, and discover her 'assassin' name…


	2. I Am Fang

**Satan's Child II: At Destiny's End**

****

Castles: Hmm, writing a sequel is harder than I thought…Oh well, I have plans laid out you know! Don't worry, I'll work on things…

PSLK: Hi again, Castles does not own the Teen Titans! She is very tired 'cause she was out all day at a theme park, looking at 'Britain in the Blitz'. It's kinda boring you know.

===

_Change-Of-Heart2_: I quite enjoyed writing the start of the last chapter! Take time to appreciate the innocence of it all, cause it's gonna get dark from here on in!

_Raven-Vegeta:_  Updates can be fast or slow here in Castles Kingdom. It normally depends on whether Castles has a writers block or not!

_Melekalikimaka:_ ::in deadpan tone:: Don't die yet. You haven't had the chance to read the second chapter.

_AzerathMetrionZinthos12: _Welcome to the mad world of Castles Kingdom! Hopefully you won't end up too mad here! Nah, Star didn't get pregnant, but I will throw in a few surprises along the lines…My good friend Scribs is crazy about baby-making scenes, so I'll put in a few for him!!

_Evil Knievel:_ I agree, it is slipping a little. Writing sequels can be a bit difficult…And come on, since when do my stories exist without suspense and a few cliff-hangers? I felt a need to introduce Chris first, but you get to know a bit more about code 37009781 this time, and you'll be introduced to an old enemy and their brother…

_ocdsugar:_ You tend to pop in from time to time, don't you? Read on my friend, if you want a few hints that is anyway!

===

Castles: Gonna drop a few hints wink, wink nudge  and we're also gonna dive into the past a bit!! But anyway, I won't keep you waiting, go and read!!!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"You are not going to make me face them again, are you Master?" The female spoke softly to Deathstroke, who sat in his great chair whilst Wintergreen poured tea once more. Ever since his adopted father's death, he had become more aggressive, lashing out and losing patience more quickly. It was not that his most faithful servant did not understand him, for she had gone through the same heartbreak, but more of the fact that she wanted to help him, - but he would never let anyone in.

"You overcame them once. Overcome them again. You are only to provide a distraction. And if you kill any of them, I will _slaughter_ you." Deathstroke heard the shame and fear in her voice, but made no move to ease her discomfort.

"That changeling would have murdered me! If it had not been for his daughter, I wouldn't be alive!" The woman protested.

"And if you want to stay alive you will face them!! You have demonic powers, so use them to your advantage!" Her master advanced, slapping her around the head, causing her neck to whiplash back in pain.

"Very well then. You said use them dear _brother_ so I will." Shinta coldly replied. With that, her eyes took on a red glow as the dark half-demon summoned several energy balls, suspending them in mid air. "I am far more powerful than you'll ever be, and I refuse to serve you any longer!"

With that, Shinta flung her energy balls at her older brother, some hitting him, mainly on his arms and legs, others missing as he leapt from his chair.

"You'll be sorry you ever even thought of disrespecting me!" He hissed from some high hidden platform.

"You're still grieving! Slade Wilson was a father figure to you, and now he's gone! Mother and Father are gone! You have nobody left except your sister! Whom," she added whilst using her slight physic abilities to locate him, " you treat like a piece of shit!"

"You are not my sister! My 'father' killed my mother and my sister! They locked him away whilst I was left to rot in a care home! And nobody ever cared until Father came along!" Deathstroke snarled, whilst swinging down to grab a metal pole.

" Slade Wilson didn't care! When Terra was turned into stone from the Titan's efforts, he needed a new apprentice, and you were just fitting for the job! He was a criminal, just like you are now! " Shinta was rather angry now, angry at her father, angry at Slade, and extraordinarily pissed at her brother.

Deathstroke was angry as well. But not at just his sister, Deathstroke was angry at Slade for dying, and at his 'father' for murdering his mother.

The rebellion had begun.

===

Meanwhile, not far away, in a secret laboratory of many more labs, several scientists were trying desperately to please their boss.

And Ivan Mc Gregory was not easily pleased.

For some, just keeping out the way was enough. For others, to prove their worth worked exceptionally well. Either way, the group of female scientists had worked long into the night to successfully drain and revive Code 37009781. To the Titans, she was going to be called Fang, but to the staff who brought her back into the modern world, she was still just a number.

"Code 81, code 81, can you hear me? Can you see me? That's it, look at me." The scientist tried to calm the frightened and frantic young girl, but she would not settle until they gave her a morphine shot, which worked effectively to make her drowsy enough for manoeuvring processes to go on.

Moving the groggy Fang into a small metal room, they chained her up, in order to prevent sudden escapes, and set about on a simple operation to ensure her co-operation. This procedure merely involved planting a small chip behind her right ear, just under the skin, that would send radiation waves into the brain when activated.

After 4 long hours, they were finally done, and Fang was carefully situated inside the original room they had placed her in, waiting for the anaesthetic to wear off. It was then that they began to take note of how the girl looked. Her long, faded red hair was near to her knees, it was going to need cutting, and definitely a good wash, the liquid that the prisoners were preserved in wasn't good to most hair. On top of that, her eyes were going to need a few injections of green dye to return them to their natural colour, lack of sunlight had faded the irises, and some decent clothing was all on the list. Thankfully, all prisoners received all the necessary nutrients for a healthy diet via the different drugs pumped into them anyway.

And it was only when Fang began to come round that she was finally allowed to be unchained. She allowed the scientists to do the modifications to her, not even objecting when they washed and trimmed her long hair of it's split ends. Two hours later, everyone stood back to admire the work that they'd done, each and every female scientist pleased with each one's work.

Fang now stood with intelligence and grace, her deep mahogany hair freshly washed and re-dyed, now gently swaying just above her shoulders. Her eyes were sharp and quick, a fine forest green, just above pure white teeth and a grim, yet slightly confused expression. She was dressed in a black, long sleeved T-shirt, and flared deep blue jeans, brand new boots just visible. Her skin, which had been very sickly and almost deathly pale, was now shining with a healthy glow, a rose tattoo situated near the top of her left shoulder blade.

The young woman was quite happily settling in, as the scientists, still cold towards her but teaching her the basics nonetheless, when Ivan Mc Gregory strode in at 8.00am in the morning, causing Fang to jump in fright.

"Ah. You women are done. She is prepared yes? "Ivan glared at the women, who swiftly shielded the still learning Fang.

"Yes Sir, but we will need at least 48 hours to teach and prepare her for facing outside this laboratory. She seems to have settled in well, we are instructing her on how to get into Titans Tower without suspicion. Over the years, we have built in a special 'sixth sense' that allows her to key in on the locations of other life forms, as well as being able to sense danger and feelings of anger towards her." A scientist quickly approached her boss, filling him in and hoping he wouldn't hit her.

"Hmm..You have 36 hours. And that is it. I want her ready. She can fight, yes?"

"Oh yes, a special program was also built in, that has trained her especially well. We merely need to upgrade a program that will instruct her on how to survive.

"Excellent. Good job Cartwright."

"Thank you Sir."

As Ivan pushed through the double doors, Fang spoke up her first words since being drained from the preserving chamber.

"He's not a nice man." She spoke in a soft, lulling voice.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"So what you're saying is, that this 'weekend away' will do us some good?" Starfire asked once again.

"Yeah, I mean, it gives us some alone time, and we haven't made love for ages. Which,.." Robin added whilst slipping his arms around her waist, " is definitely on my 'wish list' of things to do whilst we're away."

"Okay, I'm in! But what about Beast Boy and Raven? Chris is so little and cute, but he cries a lot. Won't they want somebody else to look after him once in a while?" Starfire leant upwards, and pulled Robin down into a kiss.

"They'll be okay. Kiya does a grand job alone with me or Cy supervising. And besides, they get alone time. You and me should more too."

They were interrupted when Kiya came staggering through the doorway, crashing down the stair case, a nasty gash across her head.

"Got a plaster? Chris isn't in a happy mood." She panted, whilst cries and a few more crashes echoed from below them.

"I'll say. Top drawer, third one along." Robin indicated towards the kitchen.

"Does Chris need comforting?" Starfire asked, floating over to examine the young changeling's head.

"Nope, Mum's doing that. She's surprisingly good at keeping his powers in check with her own. And besides, I should really get out more, hanging round here is bound to get me a few more headaches. " Kiya added, moving over to glance at the overcast, cloudy skies outside.

"Not a good day to go swimming." Robin advised, smiling as he noted the smile and a few giggles. They rapidly vanished as Starfire applied the band aid to Kiya's cut head, causing her to wince as pressured was applied.

" What did Chris throw at you?" The alien enquired whilst carefully pressing the band aid on.

"A lamp. He threw a book at Mum, and a rocking horse at Dad. Thankfully he ducked, but we might need Uncle Cy to repair it."

A sudden crack of thunder outside made everyone jump, and the cries from below came even louder. The thunder seemed to increase in volume, lightning flashing quickly across every few seconds. It was then that they saw the fight commencing not that far away from the island, in what appeared to be a street not far from Slade's last hideout, when he had disappeared many years ago.

"What the.." Robin stared, flabbergasted, ignoring Chris's protests from below for a few minutes.

"Who is fighting?" Starfire asked.

They jumped back as the pane of glass in front of them cracked, a jagged line running through it diagonally. Within a few seconds, the force of the winds that had picked up smashed the pane in, showering them with glass. Harsh winds and rain began to blow in on the three, as they suddenly saw the shadow of a figure by the smashed window. Struggling to his feet, Robin ran past the winds and glass to get to the silhouette in front of him.

At the last second, the figure vanished into thin air, as Robin gazed out with awe. A look of pure confusion crossed his face as he took in the misty and bare island below. Somebody had been there, somebody had definitely been there.

Below the puzzled boy wonder, green eyes stared up from beside the tower. A tongue licked black, lipsticked lips, as equally black fingertips ran smoothly along the cold metal of the building beside her.

Fang was ready to strike the next move.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: Enough suspense for you? A few twists, (come on, Deathstroke is Shinta's brother?! More on that later…) a few odd moments, (who the hell did bird boy see at the window?!) and a few hints of the baby-making that is to come…

PSLK: I found a little birdie to eat, and he was called Robin, and he fought a lot, but I got my little birdie eventually, and brought him home to Castles as a little dead present!

Castles: You are not allowed to eat bird boy. Now, onto the next chapter!! C ya all when we update!!


	3. Russian Roulette

**Satan's Child II: At Destiny's End**

****

Castles: I think I'm gonna enjoy writing this chapter. Lots of blood and gore, and kidnappings and killings, and…Okay I won't tell you any more. ==

PSLK: I've actually persuaded Castles to draw me. Well actually, I blackmailed her by threatening to piss under the kitchen table, but still. Castles does not own the Teen Titans. All I need to do now is get Castles to scan that picture of me, and put me on the Internet!!!

===

_Chaos666:_ Updates are random here in Castles Kingdom, but I'm on a writing streak at the moment so be prepared for some quick updates!! When I get back online again, I'll find your profile, so watch out for a few reviews from me!!

_Raven-Vegeta:_ Updates are going fast here, so watch this space!

_Change-Of-Heart2:_ Oh I like some fluffy bits, I could neither write nor read a good story without fluffy bits!!! No fluff here, - ::angry glares from fans:: Okay maybe a few bits here and there.

_Falling:_ I tend to come up with random names that pop into my head!  Ivan Mc Gregory is NOT a nice man to know. He tends to refer to his 'workers' by their surnames, so that random scientist could have any first name possible. Elementary, my dear Watson, elementary!!!

===

Castles: Well, on with the ficcie!! Look out for Shinta's big scene lower down!!

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"Where is she?! I know she was here!" Deathstroke struggled to his feet, the bloodied walkway on which he stood stretching in front of him, bare and deserted. The villain's mask, similar to that of his father's was cracked badly, his arms and body badly bleeding and bruised. His breathing was ragged as Wintergreen helped him to his feet.

"I did not see where she went to Sir. Perhaps a search group will be of assistance." The aged butler answered.

"No, she will be long gone." Deathstroke smashed his fist into the nearest wall with anger, the wall left with a rather large hole in it. "She will pay for her betrayal, if it is the last thing I do."

_I for one do not blame her. She has been downtrodden and restricted like everyone else in his army._ Wintergreen thought, keeping his cool, emotionless exterior.

"Send for The Third Pact. She will not get away from me." Deathstroke snarled once more, disappearing back down the hole Shinta had thrown him out of.

"At once Sir." Wintergreen said to nobody in particular.

Deep inside his lair, the anger villain strode back to his chair, clicking his fingers as he spoke. "Dark Witch. Come forth immediately. "

A woman stepped from the shadows, pink hair shining dimly. A slightly torn dress hung about her thin figure, skin almost white in the lack of light down in the deep hideout.

"You called Master?" Jinx shyly asked.

"Shinta has betrayed us and has left after a fierce battle. Take The Third Pact with you, and begin to hunt the city for her. If you find anything, report back at once." Deathstroke snapped, before rising from his chair and vanishing into the shadows.

Jinx merely gave a little bow, before she gave a little whistle. Five black ninjas appeared before her in an instant, bowing to the sorceress who clicked her fingers and waved towards a hidden entrance somewhere.

"Find her." The sorceress simply said.

===

"You guys sure you'll be okay for a week?" Robin asked for the hundredth time.

"I have powers. Chris has powers. Mine are stronger. His are weaker. I think you can see the odds there." Raven sarcastically repeated once more, slipping slightly back into her old regime of short pointed answers.

"Okay, I get it." Robin hastily said, turning in defeat.

"So do I. Now quit worrying and stop bugging me about it." Several giggles could be heard as Robin gave up with a sigh, turning to grab his bags followed by Starfire.

"I swear you give him a hard time deliberately." Cyborg added.

"Nah, that's Beast Boy. He normally faces my wrath along with Chris." Raven smiled with anticipation as they watched Robin and Star set off on a week away to themselves. Generally, the Titans rarely went on holiday, or took a short break, due to responsibilities and of course their dedication to protecting the city. But with the lack of crime, evil obviously having been on holiday, the Titans had their work cut down, and were profoundly bored and uninterested with any form of life outside the tower. The main work they actually had at all was looking after the ever growing Chris, - who's powers could get rather out of hand at time.

"Um, help?" Kiya asked coming into the room, holding a purplish/grey kitten in her arms. "Chris is getting good at shapeshifting. I think he got scared and transformed in fright."

"Where'd you find him?" Beast Boy asked, taking the kitten, which began to purr as he recognised his father.

"In his crib, purring madly and waving his tail around. It's quite strange, because he can walk, and sort of run in that form, but not in human form." Kiya answered.

"I wonder if he can use any of his demonic powers in that form.." Raven pondered. "Kiya took a lot longer to master shapeshifting, and she has to be in human form to use her powers."

"Dunno." Beast Boy replied, startled as the kitten pushed his head against his father's chest, before looking up and giving a small, but distinctive meow.

"Ahh, he's so cute! Can we keep him as a kitten?!" Kiya cooed over the excitable younger, who purred even more loudly than before, struggling to get free and play with his sibling.

"It could take a looong while to get him back as a baby." Beast Boy sighed, letting Kiya gently handle her brother.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

"So, you are up for a game? Only 6 players, and I would _love_ to have you on the table." Shinta bargained with the rich gambler, who eventually turned over $3,000, and took a seat at the red clothed table.

"And we are playing?" A rather snobby, and very rich woman in a frightening pink cocktail dress asked.

"Russian Roulette." Shinta simply answered, slipping the bullet into the chamber of the pistol, and spinning it around.

"And whoever survives gets the pot?" The first woman who Shinta handed the gun to questioned.

"Whoever survives the game gets the pot. Now, let us begin with the game." The villain replied. The woman held the gun to her head, counted silently to three, and held her breath as she pulled the trigger…

Blood splattered against the wall. The woman slumped forwards, a bullet embedded in her head. The silk red cloth covering the table began to soak up the bright red liquid, as the other five gamblers at the table gasped in shock.

"Unlucky." Shinta coldly remarked as she plucked the gun from the woman's grasp, using a nearby handkerchief to wipe the blood from it, and hand it to the next player.

"But…but the bullet has already been found…She is dead…" The man protested.

"Exactly. So you won't die unless there is another bullet in that gun. " Shinta knew how to work around the apprehensive players, and the man nervously held the gun to his head, Shinta watching with a careful and seductive eye, leaning over the table.

More blood stained the already red wallpapered wall. This time, the man screamed and fell backwards, his chair knocked to the floor by his weight. At once, protests came as the remaining gamblers began to question their host. Having already foreseen this, Shinta shot up from her temptress outlook and pulled out a second pistol from within a deep hidden pocket, which she pointed at the distressed four.

"Make another move, and you will die where you sit." Without losing eye contact, Shinta span the chambers of the gun, and aimed for the woman next to the dead man. Within seconds, she was dead, a bloodstain beginning to form in her chest. Going in turn, Shinta went around the remainder of the players, the second and the last shots having no bullets in the chambers, leaving one man, and one woman alive.

"Oh goody. You're lucky you know." Shinta softly whispered, moving around to lay her hands on the terrified woman's shoulders. "You get the knife." Drawing out a 13-inch bladed knife, the villain thrust it into the other woman's back. A strangled cry escaped her lips, as she fell forwards, the knife still sticking upwards, still embedded in her back. For a few moments, the player shuddered and shook; gasping in pain as she eventually faded away and the world went black.

"And you…" Shinta seductively licked her lips as she pinned the surviving man to the wall, drawing out a small vial, which she flicked open, and held to the man's mouth.

"You get the poison." Shinta finished, forcing the liquid down the mans throat.

Within seconds, the man collapsed to the floor and began to writhe on the floor, gasping, moaning, and twitching as if he was itching all over. Within 5 minutes, he was dead, his skin a sickening green colour from the poison.

"What a performance. I only asked you to die. " Shinta morbidly joked, throwing back her head and laughing like mad. Sudden voices from outside, some that sounded very much like some of Slade's minions, caused her to grab the silken bag she had stored the money in, and flee for a hidden exit behind a curtain.

"I guess I get the pot then." The villain whispered as she disappeared into the shadows once more…

===

"Make your move Fang. Now. Before they suspect something." A harsh voice whispered through the communicator in Fang's ear.

"As you command Sir. I am approaching the Tower as we speak. I will provide a distraction, as young Terra did." Fang stalked around in the misty dew of the early morning, carefully pacing herself as she silently aimed towards a particular area of the island. With a few upgrades, Fang had several powers that she could quite efficiently use. One of them, the ability to raise water and control it from any part of the world, was put to work as Fang hid behind a rock, summoning water to rise to the surface.

Within a few minutes, water erupted upwards, which the young girl used to smash against the many areas of the island, crumbling and breaking away many rocks and boulders. She was correct in her assumption, as, in a matter of mere minutes, the Titans were at the door, gazing around in puzzlement as the water gradually lost its power, and trickled away.

"Okay. That was, strange." Raven commented as she looked around, bouncing Chris, whom they had finally managed to get back in a human form, gently up and down in her arms, soothing the slightly distracted baby.

_The child…My target…At least I know that they are easily distracted._ Fang silently thought as she boredly watched the team explore the seemingly deserted island.

"Hel…lo!! Is anybody actually here?" Beast Boy called.

"Looks like a random nature thing to me." Cyborg flatly replied, his sonic cannon at the ready in case an enemy was nearby.

Suddenly, Chris gave a slight wail, his little fingers pointing at a large rock, as if indicating something, or someone. He continued to cry until Raven eventually gave in, and carefully moved over to the boulder, - powers at the ready.

"What's up?" Kiya frowned, walking over.

"Either Chris is a bit off-key with his sixth sense, or somebody is behind this rock." Raven answered. She peered over, and a black haired, Goth looking girl jumped up in fright, her eyes wild with fear.

"Please, please don't hurt me! I didn't mean to hide, I thought you might, you know, kick my but for trespassing…" The girl frantically hugged her arms to her chest, trying to get as small as possible.

"Whoa! Calm down! It's ok, we're not going to hurt you!" Cyborg, walking over to back Raven and Kiya up, carefully picked up the terrified girl, carrying her back to sit the girl down on a rock and shake her to her senses.

"You're…you're not?" She looked questioningly at them, suddenly shaken by a feeling of fear and dread as she looked into Chris's violet eyes.

"Of course not! We're the Titans! We kick enemy but, not rebellious young adults!" Beast Boy exclaimed, earning himself a slight laugh of amusement from the girl.

"So why are you here? I mean, no offence, but were you responsible for that wave attack?" Raven asked casually, sitting down beside the girl.

"Um, yeah, my powers are a little unstable…I was practising, and I kinda got a little out of control...I didn't damage the tower, did I?" She nervously asked.

"Nah, it's fine. Nothing I can't fix. Man, this sounds a bit like the Terra situation all over again." Cyborg said with a slight air of boasting.

"Don't bring that up. But still, I'd better get Chris back in, it's a bit cold for him out here." Raven reminded the hybrid, getting up to turn back for the tower, the baby held close to her shoulder. In such a position, Chris was perfectly able to see all of the people behind them.

"Come on. You can come in for a while. But no funny stuff, I don't wanna have to ask BB to set Raven on you." Cyborg sternly said as they moved up after Raven.

"Why ask me?" The changeling protested.

"She's your girlfriend." Cyborg added.

Giggles could be heard from their new companion and Kiya from behind, as they followed. It was a somewhat pleasant evening, and Fang couldn't help but feel proud at getting phase one done perfectly.

But she couldn't tear her eyes away from the baby in front of her. Chris's purple eyes were seemingly innocent, but there was something else in them. It was almost as if he knew her secrets, knew who she was. They made her feel uneasy, gave her a feeling of fear and dread.

She could only stare at those delicate eyes, and they could only stare back.

Totally scaring her.

Totally freaking her.

Totally wigging her out.

=ó=ó=ó=ó=

Castles: Russian Roulette? Sounds like Shinta needed some cash… I thoroughly enjoyed writing that scene, and Fang's grand debut made for even more mystery fun! And on that last little note: Chris's powers are already active, and he is beginning to grasp the power he is capable of…

PSLK: I am going to find my Robin bird! Nobody told me there was three in the comics…One down, two to go…

Castles: Leave Dick Grayson, I like my nice hunky Nightwing…Now, - review please! In case you don't know where the review button is, I'll give you a hint…

I  It's

I

I    at

I

I      the

I

I        bottom

I

I      of

I

I    this

I

I  arrow!!!

I

/


End file.
